effervescence
by eelwitch
Summary: "Kaito, if you get any closer, you're going in the doghouse." His empty threat is met with a smug smirk - the kind of smirk that Len wants to wipe right off his face. "You know that's a kink of mine." - Wow, okay. kailen, mentioned rinmiku. t for len's potty mouth, mostly.


_a/n:_

 _it's been over a year since i uploaded to this account im sorry -_

 _also this fic may come as a surprise to some - though it shouldn't if you. read my profile. it kinda hints at my ships. but regardless i don't think i have to clarify that both kaito and len are legal (over 18) right. right ok_

 _this fic is kind of. just a collection of random events - only the last two connect to each other. they were all requests to friends that i shoved into one fic so my apologies if its a bit clunky. still i had fun making it so that's what counts. i think._

 _also some rinmiku because i figured it wouldn't hurt._

 _i hope you enjoy !_

* * *

 _| effervescence - kailen. mentioned rinmiku |_

 _neither of them were interested in loving slowly - if the fireworks weren't going off, they'd just have light them themselves._

 _(neither of them said that was a very good idea, though.)_

.

.

.

.

"Kaito, when you texted me and said we were doing a 'really fun exciting activity', the last thing I thought you'd take me to do was _gardening_."

"Hey, I could've taken you to volunteer at the dump. Be grateful."

Len twirls the knife - he knows that's not what it's called, it's a scoop or something, but the absolute last thing he plans to do is completely go along with this "fun activity" - and cocks his hip, looking like the very picture of dissatisfaction. And he is, really, which is why Kaito avoids his gaze like the plague. For five minutes, no words are exchanged. The silence is broken by a sneeze, but that's it.

He definitely wouldn't have taken Kaito - mature, dorky, terribly clumsy Kaito - to be interested in gardening. It wasn't a problem by any means, it's just that the gentle giant was far from _good_ at anything using his motor skills. Not to mention it didn't really fit the picture of Kaito he had in his head. Honestly, he could've been interested in sports and he'd be less surprised about it.

Well, no. That's debatable. The only athletic people he knows are Rin and Miku, and he was almost positive their morning jogs were only half about the mile.

"Question," Len starts, squatting next to him. "How long have you been doin' this?"

Kaito pauses to think about it, tongue poking out in his concentration. It was a cute little habit of his, he had to admit, but Len stops himself from pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Half a year, maybe longer. Luka helped me find a private garden some time back."

No wonder he was gone sometimes in the afternoon. "To be honest, I thought you just decided to be an undercover agent for the last few months."

Len gets a squint for his not-really-joke. It wasn't a lie, at least. "No, really! Do you know how weird you get when you have something to do? It's like I'm talking to Kiyoteru."

"You say that like he's a hardass."

"You say that like he isn't."

There's another bout of silence as Kaito daintily plants some hydrangeas, and Len knows the only reason he even knows the name is because of the little label on the box. All flowers kind of looked the same to him. Pretty pinks, bright yellows, and the occasional white - which conveniently were all the of colors Kaito was using today.

Kaito plants a few more flowers before looking over to Len, wiggling his gloves in front of him. They were faded and dirty and smelled strongly - _very_ strongly, Len has to lean away, in fact - of cow shit. How romantic.

"Aw, is Len afraid to get his pretty face dirty? I heard mud masks are good for your skin."

The remark and its implications are so disgusting that Len's almost sure his heart skips a beat - and his feet follow suit, until he's a solid ten feet away from the fiend. "Keep your poopy hands away from me, or I'm shoving them in your mouth."

Kaito moves closer, to his dismay.

"Kaito, if you get any closer, you're going in the doghouse."

His empty threat is met with a smug smirk - the kind of smirk that Len wants to wipe right off his face. "You know that's a kink of mine," Kaito sneers, looking away from him.

Wow, okay.

The empty threat turns into a real one, and with that, Len stands up and leaves the flower field fast enough to drive away in their shared car. By the time he gets home, he has five missed calls from Kaito and dozen or so fake-apologetic texts, none of which he returns or responds to.

Kaito comes home hours later, covered in dirt and smelling faintly of the fertilizer from earlier.

* * *

"What the fuck is this."

It's the first time Kaito's heard Len curse in a while, but he pays him no mind as he dives headfirst into a ball pit. To be fair, this whole situation was completely unplanned, but a part of Kaito was very excited to hear that the nearby fair had finally invested in something _interesting_.

And not just any ball pit - one with the foam squares, where it felt like you'd drown the second you got in. He _loved_ those ball pits.

He flails a little against the squares, sinking ever deeper into the sea of grey and orange, laughing at the stink face Len gives him - it's not even that funny, but the idea of him being turned off by something as simple as this is really hitting him.

Len sits near the edge of the pit and watches Kaito struggle to get out, yelping when his leg slips and he falls face first into the pit again. "Do I have to repeat my question, or am I gonna get an answer soon? Just wondering."

Kaito struggles to look him in the eye, but when he does, he _beams._ "You got eyes - look for yourself."

"Kaito -"

"Come on, loosen up!" The second Kaito grabs Len's arm, his whole body tenses up - which, luckily for Kaito, actually makes pulling him into the pit all the more easier. There's a loud shout of his name before Len almost gets stabbed in the eye with the corner of a small foam box, and quickly, he half-swims away from him, just barely avoiding getting grabbed by the ankle.

"You look like you're five!"

"And you look fifty, but we're not playing the age game. What's got that stick up your ass?"

Len frowns at him, half because of the situation, but mostly because of the phrase. Kaito found it fun to bother him like that.

"Do you -"

Kaito finishes his sentence before it even begins. "- know how unsanitary and hazardous ball pits are? Yes, Len - but do I need to remind you that you were in the _very same_ situation last year when you checked out the bouncy house?"

Red flashes on Len's face for only a moment, but it's a picture perfect sight to Kaito. "No - but come on, there's better stuff to do here. Plus, we're the only ones here right now! Is this not embarrassing to you?"

"Nope." Kaito climbs out of the pit, reaching out a hand to Len with a wry smile - the kind that he knew Len wanted to wipe right off his face. "No less embarrassing than being with you as you browse the fruit aisle."

"That - that's different! Miku is super picky about the onions, you know that. Gah - I'm getting foam on my scarf." It was Kaito's scarf, actually, but there wasn't any point in correcting him. Len takes his hand with a sigh, letting himself get pulled up for a bit before -

Kaito lets go suddenly, sending Len back into the foam. He laughs as Len kicks up a square in his attempts to get out. "Nah, this is pretty similar. I'll be at the ferris wheel if you need me - try to catch up."

Len's yell of his name falls on deaf ears as Kaito runs away, the sound of hearty laughter following him until he disappears around a corner. With a huff, he kicks against the foam again, but only sinks further.

Okay, it was more fun than he gave it credit for - but he still felt stupid, and that negated any enjoyment he could've been getting out of this. He was just too damn small for this to work.

Still, seeing Kaito smile like that made his heart stop - so really, it wasn't all bad.

* * *

"So, when are you two gonna get married?"

The question is asked suddenly by Luka sometime before nine in the morning, before anyone has really woken up yet - before _Kaito_ has even woken up yet, in his polkadot pajamas. For a moment, all he can do is give her a thousand yard stare, wordlessly getting the box of tea bags from the top shelf. The words "get married" hit him like a bus, however, and with a loud crash, his cup falls to the ground in little ceramic pieces.

He doesn't even respond, even though the question is for him. In fact, the person who answers the question isn't even in the same room as them - a little ways off from the kitchen, Rin sat on the couch in the living room, idly flipping through the TV stations. Not that she planned to watch anything, she just liked the background noise.

"Ha," she laughs, looking over her shoulder. "Never, probably."

Now his pride was being questioned. Kaito turns around to retort that, excuse you, he _does_ plan on proposing one day - except saying that is just as embarrassing as getting the question in the first place, so he just stands there, gaping at the back of Rin's bow, searching for what to say.

He settles on it after a minute or two. "I don't know, eventually, I guess? I haven't put any thought into it."

Kaito picks up the shards with his hands - he didn't care too much if he got cut, honestly - and throws them in the trash, grabbing a new mug to brew his tea in. He hears Luka walk around in the kitchen, heels gently clicking against the wooden floor. She went to work before noon these days, but always woke up early enough to make breakfast.

He sends her a frown. "Why?"

Luka gives him a pleasant smile - one that says her next response was so obviously a lie. "Just curious - you two have been dating for, what? Three years now?"

"Two and a half," Rin chimes in, "Len's super specific about that."

Luka nods. "Two and a half years. I'm not pressuring you or anything, but don't you think it's around the time to seal the deal?"

Deal? What deal? Kaito just wanted to eat his breakfast, not get interrogated about his love life, and go the fuck back to sleep. Was that too much to ask?

With a loud groan to punctuate his point, he sits down in one of the chairs around the dinner table and crosses his legs, takes a swig of his tea, and sets it down to cross his arms, too. Seal the deal. Ha - he'll seal it whenever he gets the money to buy a ring, and that definitely wasn't coming anytime soon. Len's tastes changed like the wind too, so he's not even sure if a normal silver band will be enough to him.

Still, it's that pickiness that makes him lovable, so it's not really a bother to spend extra time thinking about it.

A smile must have come to his face at one point or another, because as Rin helps Luka put the servings on the plates, she leans over and pokes his cheek. "Thinkin' of a proposal gift?"

It wouldn't hurt too much to indulge in this topic, right? "What color would he even like? He's not one for lots of jewels, but a simple band just sounds kinda boring."

Rin sits next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. They both sigh in unison. "If I knew, I'd tell ya. I'm about as lost as you are… but I know he'd definitely love something with blue."

"Blue?" Kaito looks at her out of the corner of his eye. "Why blue - that's not his favorite color."

"You're not that dense, are you?" She laughs at him a little. "Blue for you, stupid - he likes having reminders of you. Hell, he keeps a picture of you in his wallet."

Picture of him - _where_? A blush quickly overtakes Kaito's face, and he hides his mouth at the thought of Len in a checkout line, smiling at a probably faded photo. _God_ , that was so embarrassing. And here he was, thinking he was weird for keeping a photo album for Len on his phone.

It was still weird. Just not as much as he thought.

"I-I… I'll think about that." He murmurs, hurriedly grabbing his serving of rice and eating it quickly. If he thought about this anymore, he'd get even worse. Rin pokes at his ribs as she cracks an egg over her rice, grinning to herself.

The sound of footsteps meets their ears as Len walks into the kitchen, boxers falling off his hips a little, shirt lifted enough to show off some of his midriff. Without saying a word, he starts making his own tea, and the smell of peach fills the air. Throughout it all, Kaito can't take his eyes off of him.

Both of the Kagamines had an innate ability to make him lose his composure. He hated it.

* * *

How many times was he going to see the same set of lingerie before he actually went crazy?

Blindly, Len circles a mannequin for about the fifth time, grumbling beneath his breath as his fingers run along the display shelf. There's no logical explanation as to how he got lost in this store, nor is there an explanation as to how he hasn't seen Miku, Meiko, _or_ Kaito since getting lost in the first place. He has a level of decency that prevents him from looking at the panties and bras placed all around him, even though he really wanted to.

He wanted to look _really badly_.

However, not only did he have no reason to, he didn't want to be caught looking or touching or doing _anything_ with _any_ article of clothing in this damn place. He didn't even have a reason to be interested, he didn't have a girlfriend.

Distantly, he thinks back to that one time Rin told him about lingerie for men and then he's speed walking _far, far away_ from the plastic breasts of the dark colored mannequins.

Len reaches for the phone in his pocket and flips it open - because he was one of those people that liked the little sounds flip phones made, as hipster as that sounded - but is only met with the insulting dead battery symbol. He attempts a few more times in vain, because sometimes his phone just really liked fucking with him, but after the fourth attempt he decides to just shove it back in his pants pocket and keep walking.

He manages to get the not-so-lingerie section - meaning it looked more like Forever 21 with the lighting of Victoria's Secret - and absently looks through all the clothes on the racks. Too bright, too ugly, and then there was everything on clearance, which was its own category of not-very-decent. Len makes a face at a particularly poorly made shirt before leaving to look at socks. Silently, he grabs a pair or three - you could never have too many.

He moves to leave and then backtracks. Stockings.

… He said he wouldn't look, or touch, or do anything, but he feels like he's just had an awful epiphany with his own well-hidden fetish. So, he grabs two pairs of stockings and two pairs of lingerie - one in his own size and one in Kaito's, because he's decided to go big or go home - and quietly apologizes to his wallet.

When he finishes paying for them - and he's completely aware of the look the cashier girl gives him as he does so - he stands outside of the store and leans against the wall. This was getting him nowhere and now his foot was tapping, which would lead to him biting his nails, which he couldn't do because he had a photoshoot tomorrow. Everything was turning out great.

A few minutes pass. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a flash of blue walk by, and _runs_.

He hears the sound of his name over the general murmur of the mall, but instead of going towards them like he originally planned, his feet carry him in the opposite direction, out of the mall, to the bus stop. Len's not entirely sure if it's the embarrassment from getting lost, the embarrassment from actually indulging himself and buying something, or both, that makes him take the bus home.

Maybe he just wants to keep it a secret from Kaito. At least, until they get time alone.

He can apologize to Miku and Meiko later.

* * *

The loud blaring from Len's phone, along with the low vibration from Kaito's, serves as a good enough alarm to wake them both up. There's no movement at first, just weak groaning and the occasional wince as they tried to adjust to the light that spilled over them.

Len is the first to move, pulling away from Kaito - with great difficulty, seeing as he was the little spoon today - to stretch, arms above his head as he wiggled his toes beneath the blankets. Without missing a beat, Kaito moves and hides his face in Len's lap, pressing butterfly kisses against his stomach.

Quietly, Len laughs, cracking his knuckles before running his fingers through blue hair. "You sore anywhere?"

"Why would I be sore," Kaito groans, none too softly, "when _you're_ the one who took it?"

"You seemed hunched over for half of it - I was afraid your back would give up on you." He can practically see Kaito rolling his eyes - his lover was not at all a morning person.

Len wasn't either, not really - but he was always more energetic on Saturdays. No work, no obligations, and he could sleep in as long as he wanted. Or, as long as Meiko allowed.

Once again, he stretches, hissing in satisfaction as his elbow cracks, sending a sharp feeling up the rest of his arm. He wasn't fond of the after sex soreness, no, but getting alone time like this in the morning was more than worth it. The rest of the house - in this case, only Miku and Rin - wouldn't bother them either. Or, at least, they better not - because Len _knew_ that it wasn't just him and Kaito who had fun last night.

Kaito, with a bit of a strangled yawn, sits up from his lap to place a lazy kiss on his lips, and Len closes his eyes slowly, moving to reciprocate. Large hands wander up his arms to his shoulders, before settling at the back of his neck, and Len mimics him, smaller hands stopping right at Kaito's biceps. There's no tongue, nothing overly passionate - just something sleepy to tide him over until Kaito had more energy.

When he pulls away, Len smiles fondly, stroking Kaito's hair. "Hey, Kai, wanna get me some food from the kitchen?"

Kaito smiles back, but doesn't make any actual move to get out of bed. "We have chocolate in the drawer, and water on the windowsill. Does that cover you enough?"

Of course it doesn't, though. Len makes a face that's somewhere between amusement and annoyance. "Rice, Kaito."

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbles, scratching his side as he kind of tumbles out of bed. "Go take a shower, I'll bring it up in a little bit."

"Where're you going? Besides the kitchen, I mean?"

Kaito shrugs, looking over his shoulder as he picks up one of the shirts from last night, eyeing the black lingerie on the floor as he pulls it over his head. It's Len's shirt, but it was Kaito's to begin with. They had a habit of sharing things. "I'm gonna make some tea and get some food for Rin and Miku - you know how they are without breakfast."

Oh, did he know. Len shudders a little before laying back down in bed, looking up at the ceiling. "Mm, alright. I'll be here when you're back - that is, if I don't pass out in the shower."

"Don't die on me. I still have to wear those stockings you bought the other day."

Kaito moves for the door and almost leaves before Len sits up on his arms, looking at his back with a smirk. "Hey, Kai?"

Kaito turns around, a lazy smile on his face. He already knows what he wants to say. "Mm?"

"I love you."

"Love you too."

And with that, the door shuts, and Len closes his eyes to get a few more minutes before the inevitable crashing of pottery downstairs.

Kaito had bad motor skills, after all.


End file.
